staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 Maja 2015
TVP 1 HD 06:20 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:35 Sukienka dla Panny Maryi; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno - 95 urodziny św. Jana Pawła II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:35 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 26 Piaskowy kanion; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /23/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Agenci T. A. R. C. Z. Y. - odc. 9/22, (Agents of S. H. I. E. L. D. , ep. 9/22, Repairs) - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Droga do zdrowia. Magazyn biegacza; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:35 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:40 Pożegnanie Józefa Piłsudskiego 12 - 18 maja 1935 Warszawa Kraków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Skyfall (Skyfall) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2012); reż.:Sam Mendes; wyk.:Daniel Craig, Judi Dench, Javier Bardem, Ralph Fiennes; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Córka kapitana - odc. 2/4 (Figlia del capitano, La, ep. 2); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3108; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 PZU Gdańsk Maraton - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Debata prezydencka 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Kwiat pustyni (Desert Flower) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Austria (2009); reż.:Sherry Horman; wyk.:Liya Kebede, Sally Hawkins, Craig Parkinson, Juliet Stevenson, Anthony Mackie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Radio na fali (Pirate Radio (a.k.a. Boat That Rocked, The)) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja, USA (2009); reż.:Richard Curtis; wyk.:Philip Seymour Hoffman, Bill Nighy, Rhys Ifans, Nick Frost, Kenneth Branagh, Tom Sturridge, Chris O'Dowd, Ralph Brown, Jack Davenport, January Jones; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:20 Oszustwo - odc. 10/11 (ep. 10/11, You're the bad guy); serial kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /23/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Aminata - siła miłości - odc. 2/6 (The Book of Negroes, ep. 2/6) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Kanada (2014); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Bliskie i groźne spotkania Steve'a - odc. 7/26 seria 2 (Deadly 60 - ep. 7/ 26 s. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Ostoja - odc. 136; magazyn przyrodniczy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1143 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1288 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1289 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1290 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1291 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Rodzinne oglądanie - Słodkie maleństwa - odc. 4/ 6 (Too cute - ep. 4/ 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Kopalnia złota - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży. Kuba (176) Szlak bojowy; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Och, Karol 2 - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Piotr Wereśniak; wyk.:Piotr Adamczyk, Małgorzata Socha, Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Katarzyna Zielińska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Katarzyna Glinka, Anna Mucha, Emilia Komarnicka, Grzegorz Małecki, Andrzej Zielinski; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2205; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 150 "Kosmos" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - txt. str. 777 15:25 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (10); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 599 - Na zakręcie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Na sygnale - sezon 3 odc. 8 "Wieczór kawalerski" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:00 Przygarnij mnie - 8; reality show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - Pogoda na suma (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Krew z krwi 2 - odc. 6/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Paranienormalni Tonight Ekstra; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Summer Night - koncert Schoenbrunn 2015 (Summer Night - koncert Schoenbrunn 2015); koncert kraj prod.Austria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Mój nauczyciel (Venkovsky ucitel); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, CZECHY (2008); reż.:Bohdan Slama; wyk.:Pavel Liska, Zuzana Bydzovska, Ladislav Sedivy, Marek Daniel; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Nic śmiesznego; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Cezary Pazura, Ewa Błaszczyk, Marek Kondrat, Maciej Kozłowski, Jerzy Bończak, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Człowiek renesansu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Wokół ryb 2014/15 - odc. 18; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda - 17.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Ogród po polsku - odc. 7; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:50 Ciekawe jak? Czyli Jurek w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi - odc. 19; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:35 Rączka gotuje - ZOO; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:33 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Karino - odc. 3/13 Niebezpieczeństwo; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 81 – Staszek Soyka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:05 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 13:15 Żużel - Nice Polska Liga: Wanda Instal Kraków - Carbon Start Gniezno; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 22 - Na rybkę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 17:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Zaginęli bez wieści.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 17.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 17.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Być jak Angelina Jolie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Dzikie szczęście; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Piotr Kloc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Legendy regionalne - Cudowne źródełko; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Zaginęli bez wieści.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:10 Echa tygodnia - kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Pogoda - 17.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:24 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 17.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pomiędzy wilki; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1988); reż.:Janusz Janicki; wyk.:Piotr Dejmek, Katarzyna Gniewkowska, Grażyna Szapołowska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Jan Machulski, Henryk Bista; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier extra - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Lipiany; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Dekorady; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:40 Planeta skarbów 9:40 Scooby-Doo i śnieżny stwór 11:15 Epoka lodowcowa 3: Era dinozaurów 13:25 Step Up 3 15:45 Jumanji 17:50 Nasz nowy dom (46) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Państwo w państwie 20:10 Debata prezydencka 2015 21:30 Tylko muzyka. Must be the music 9 (9) 23:30 Zabójcza gra 1:40 Zdrady (62) 2:40 Magazyn sportowy 4:40 Kabaretowa ekstraklasa TVN 5:30 Uwaga! 5:50 Mango 7:55 Maja w ogrodzie (20/50) 8:25 Akademia ogrodnika (20/50) 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Efekt Domina (6) 11:35 Co za tydzień 12:00 Prawo Agaty (11) 13:00 Tylko mnie kochaj 15:10 Kot w butach 17:00 Ugotowani: Dokładka (14) 18:00 Piekielny hotel (9) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mamy Cię! (12) 21:20 Nie rób scen (12) 21:50 Mąż czy nie mąż: Świstek papieru (12) 22:25 Na językach (12) 23:25 Mad Max pod Kopułą Gromu 1:30 Kuchenne rewolucje: Kamieniec Wrocławski, Restauracja Filmowa (11) 2:30 Uwaga! 2:50 Sekrety magii TV 4 6.00 Strażnik Teksasu 7.05 Nowy Scooby - Doo 7.55 Wielki Biały Ninja - komedia, USA, 1997 9.50 Galileo 11.50 Przygody Merlina 13.50 Siedem lat w Tybecie - dramat, USA, 1997 16.45 Przesyłka - thriller sensacyjny, USA, 1989 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Powrót do przyszłości, cz. 3 - komedia sci - fi, USA, 1990 22.30 Skaza - film akcji, Kanada, 2009 0.45 Zabójcza piękność - czarna komedia, USA, 1999 2.50 Rodzice na skraju załamania nerwowego 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TV Puls 6.00 Rodzinny ogród 6.30 Allo Allo! - serial 8.55 Boso przez świat - serial 10.00 Aukcja w ciemno 11.00 Łowcy okazji - serial dok. 12.00 Anastazja - film anim. 14.00 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Królewna Śnieżka - baśń 15.25 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia 17.05 Stare wygi - komedia 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Protektor - film akcji 21.55 Koszmar minionego lata - horror, USA 1997 0.00 Bagna śmierci - thriller, Kanada 2008 1.55 Taki jest świat 2.45 Dyżur 3.10 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3.55 JRG w akcji 4.20 Menu na miarę 4.40 Z archiwum policji 5.05 Menu na miarę 5.30 Z archiwum policji TVN 7 5:20 Szymon Majewski Show: Janusz Panasewicz i Jan Borysewicz (11/15) 6:30 Męski typ: Rafał Sonik (4) 7:00 Mango 9:05 Dwóch i pół 9 (4/24) 9:35 Kamuflaż 2 (3/16) 10:30 Bananowy doktor 3 (1/16) 11:30 Agenci NCIS 8 (9/24) 12:30 Agenci NCIS 8 (10/24) 13:30 Rodzina Addamsów 15:40 Cena za życie 17:40 Footloose 20:00 Hity na niedzielę: Sherlock Holmes 22:45 Tajemnice Laury (11/22) 23:45 Diukowie Hazzardu 2:00 Sekrety magii 4:05 Druga strona medalu: Ewa Kopacz (6/7) 4:30 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Małysz (7-ost.) Puls 2 5:50 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? (15) 6:50 Twój Puls (5) 8:50 Goryl Śnieżek w Barcelonie 10:40 Bambi 12:00 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya 2 (5) 13:00 Zaklinacz psów 6: Wibrujący Viper/Diesel i balony (7) 14:00 Boso przez świat: Polowanie 14:30 Boso przez świat: Polowanie 15:00 Handlarz doskonały 3 (31) 15:30 Handlarz doskonały 3 (32) 16:00 Gwiazdy lombardu 7 (136) 16:30 Gwiazdy lombardu 7 (137) 17:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (6) 17:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (7) 18:00 Łowcy okazji 4 (15) 18:30 Łowcy okazji 4 (16) 19:00 Walka o bagaż (1) 19:30 Walka o bagaż (2) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (14) 20:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (15) 21:55 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 8 (11) 22:50 Agenci NCIS: Nieśmiertelni (4) 23:50 Dom Wróżek: Ponad zmysłami (6) 0:55 Z archiwum policji (10) 1:30 Menu na miarę (7) 2:00 Z archiwum policji (11) 2:30 Menu na miarę (8) 3:00 Z archiwum policji (12) 3:25 Menu na miarę (9) 3:50 Dyżur (3) 4:15 JRG w akcji (5) 4:40 Dyżur (4) 5:05 JRG w akcji (6) 5:30 W blasku fleszy (11) TV 6 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.00 Mega Chichot 7.30 Benny Hill 8.05 Benny Hill 8.45 Garfield Show 9.05 Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów 11.00 Garfield: Mały kłopot w wielkich Chinach 12.00 Garfield: Futrzane opowieści 13.05 Zaklinacz psów 14.05 Godziny strachu - thriller 15.55 Błyskawiczna śmierć - film sci - fi 17.50 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 18.50 Jaś Fasola 19.30 Jaś i Małgosia - baśń filmowa 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 22.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.35 Rodem z policji, cz. 3 - dramat kryminalny, Kanada, USA, 1999 1.25 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 1.55 Włatcy móch 2.25 Włatcy móch 2.55 Disco Polo Life 3.55 I Like It 5.00 Top 10 lista przebojów Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 8.40 MotoGP Motocyklowe MŚ 2015 9.10 MotoGP Motocyklowe MŚ 2015 9.40 MotoGP Motocyklowe MŚ 2015 10.10 Magazyn ATP World Tour Uncovered 11.00 MotoGP Motocyklowe MŚ 2015 12.20 MotoGP Motocyklowe MŚ 2015 14.00 MotoGP Motocyklowe MŚ 2015 15.07 Magazyn golfowy 16.00 Siatkówka Liga Światowa 18.00 Sport Flash 18.07 Magazyn Trans World Sport 19.50 Koszykówka Tauron Basket Liga 22.00 Sport Flash 22.07 Magazyn Atleci 23.00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 1.00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1.15 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 3.20 Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2016 5.30 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 8:00 Polska lista 9:00 Co się słucha 10:00 Impreskowy odlot 11:00 Weekend specjalny - Gwiazdki Disney'a 13:00 Przeglądarka 13:30 grotEska 14:00 Hity na czasie 15:00 Kamera! Akcja! Gwiazdy! 16:00 100 złotych 16:30 Hity na czasie 18:00 Fejslista 19:00 Hity na czasie 20:00 Dance Chart 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Klipy "bez majtek" 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:25 Michniewicz: Inny świat (9-ost.) 5:55 Jeszcze raz Dzień Dobry 4 (10/13) 6:25 Express 6:40 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem (11/12) 7:10 Słoneczne rezydencje (3/4) 8:10 Remont w stylu Vegas 3 (1/23) 9:05 Odlotowy ogród (11/12) 9:35 Usterka 4 (4) 10:05 DeFacto 2 (4) 10:35 DeFacto 2 (24) 11:05 Królowie lombardu (15/16) 11:35 Królowie lombardu (16-ost.) 12:05 Wojny magazynowe 6 (13) 12:35 Wojny magazynowe 6 (14) 13:00 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (5) 13:30 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda (6) 14:00 Damy i wieśniaczki 2 (4/10) 15:00 Ostre cięcie 5 (1/10) 15:45 Express 15:57 Pogoda 16:00 Usterka 4 (14) 16:35 Inspektor Frejmut (11) 17:45 Express 17:57 Pogoda 18:00 Handlarze 2 (11) 18:45 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (11) 19:15 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas (12) 19:45 Express 19:57 Pogoda 20:00 DeFacto 2 (16) 20:30 DeFacto 2 (17) 21:00 DeFacto 2 (18) 21:30 Kossakowski. Nieoczywiste (10/12) 22:00 Bagaż osobisty 2 (7/8) 22:35 Betlejewski. Prowokacje (3/9) 23:10 Taboo USA (6/10) 0:10 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem (11/12) 0:40 Nastoletnie matki. Teen Mom Poland (11) 1:10 Bagaż osobisty 2 (7/8) 1:40 Nie do wiary (2/11) 2:10 Michniewicz: Inny świat (9-ost.) 2:40 Ukryta prawda (321) 3:30 Ola w trasie 2 (6/12) 4:00 Ola w trasie 2 (7/12) 4:30 Bagaż osobisty 2 (7/8) 5:00 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Weekend w Polo tv 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Weekend w Polo tv 8:00 Disco Star 8:05 Weekend w Polo tv 9:00 Disco Star 9:10 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:10 Disco Star 10:20 Disco Relax 11:20 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Disco Star 12:05 Przebojowe historie 12:23 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Weekend z... 13:14 Szalone lata 90. 14:00 Weekend z... 14:15 Dance w Polo tv 14:30 Disco Polo Live 15:20 Weekend z... 15:35 Dance w Polo tv 16:05 Weekend z... 16:21 Top 20 17:15 Szalone lata 90. 17:48 Profesorre Toplalala 18:00 Disco Star 19:30 Vipo-disco hity 20:32 Koncert w Polo tv 21:46 Miłość w rytmie disco 22:26 Przeboje na czasie ATM Rozrywka 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Disco gramy Odcinek: 2988 7:00 Casper Odcinek: 6 7:10 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 31 7:20 Przyjaciele królika Bugsa Odcinek: 32 7:30 Kot Felix Odcinek: 4 7:40 Pan flecista Odcinek: 5 7:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 45 8:05 Księga dżungli Odcinek: 9 8:30 Simba Odcinek: 22 9:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2097 9:35 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2098 10:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2099 11:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2100 11:45 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2101 12:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 10 13:00 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 184 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 185 14:00 Gang Olsena wpada w szał 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 275 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 276 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 280 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 282 18:00 Wierzyć nie wierzyć? Odcinek: 9 19:00 Granica Odcinek: 4 20:00 Ekipa Odcinek: 8 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 22 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 45 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 46 23:00 Maybe baby 1:10 Synowie Odcinek: 11 1:30 Na rybę Odcinek: 11 2:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 285 3:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 7 4:00 Dobranoc ATM Odcinek: 4 4:30 Czas na kulturę Odcinek: 2 TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Polski punkt widzenia 8:30 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 9:00 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 9:15 Przegląd tygodnika rodzin katolickich "Źródło" 9:20 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 9:25 Święty na każdy dzień 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:30 Święty nie rodzi się po śmierci 11:35 Jerash starożytne miasto Jordanii 12:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 12:20 Wieś - to też Polska 13:30 Sól ziemi 14:30 Jezus - królestwo bez granic Odcinek: 25 15:00 Śladami Mojżesza 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:00 Tam, gdzie Bóg płacze 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Regina Coeli 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Retrospekcja 19:30 Latający dom Odcinek: 9 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Vatican Magazine 22:10 Jak my to widzimy 22:40 Jan Paweł II i cud w Kostaryce 23:15 Nowy kształt wiary - katolicyzm 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 1:00 Regina Coeli z Ojcem świętym Franciszkiem 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:25 Retrospekcja 2:30 Latający dom Odcinek: 9 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Vatican Magazine 5:00 Sól ziemi 6:00 9 dni, które zmieniły świat 7:30 Miłość mi wszystko wyjaśniła 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6.00 Frederic Forsyth: Ikona cz. 2 - thriller, USA 7.55 Kasa albo życie - komedia, USA 9.45 Magiczny miecz - Legenda Camelotu - film animowany 11.35 Policyjna opowieść 2 - film sensacyjny, Hong Kong 13.40 Małolaty Ninja w Lunaparku - film przygodowy, USA 15.30 Czterej pancerni i pies cz. 3/8 - Gdzie my - tam granica - serial wojenny 16.45 Czterej pancerni i pies cz. 4/8 - Psi pazur - serial wojenny 17.55 Kochaś - komedia, USA 20.00 Tożsamość - thriller, USA 21.55 Szkoła czarownic - dramat, USA 0.00 Jerry Maguire - dramat, USA 2.50 Wtorek - komedia, Polska 4.30 Mój tata ciacho - film dok. 5.50 Lekcja - etiuda 6.00 Zakończenie programu Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu 6:05 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć: ORP "Błyskawica" (4) 6:35 Wehikuł czasu 6:40 Dzika nauka (4) 7:05 Sąsiedzi: Glazura (67) 7:15 Sąsiedzi: Podłoga (68) 7:30 Było sobie życie: Trawienie (15) 7:55 Kosmiczne podróże (4) 8:30 Dzika nauka (5) 8:55 Przygody w obiektywie (3) 9:30 Królowe sawanny (2) 10:35 Megafabryki: Piaggio (7) 11:50 Tajemnice powiązań inżynieryjnych: Ogromna platforma wiertnicza (2) 12:50 Twierdze: Gaillard (2) 13:50 Pod lupą (3) 14:15 Sekrety luksusowych hoteli (2) 15:15 Co warto wiedzieć (1) 15:50 Konwój PQ-17 (5) 17:00 Wyprawa na K2 (2) 18:00 Kapitulacja - koniec II wojny 19:00 Prawo jazdy na ciężkie pojazdy (2) 20:05 24 godziny później: Uderzenie asteroidy 21:05 Kobiety czy mężczyźni - w Pakistanie 22:15 Tuż przed tragedią: Śmierć w powietrzu (5) 23:15 Sala operacyjna (10) 23:45 Sala operacyjna (1) 0:10 Rzadkie choroby: Krew (2) 1:20 1000 miejsc w Polsce, które musisz zobaczyć: ORP "Błyskawica" (4) 1:50 Tajemnice historii: Sekretne państwo Polaków (9) 2:20 Dzika Polska: Ujście wszystkich ptaków (3) 2:50 Copernicus (11) 3:10 Copernicus (12) 3:35 Lista Fokusa: Najlepsze sposoby na naukę języka obcego (58) 4:00 Lista Fokusa: Najpopularniejsze sporty ekstremalne (1) 4:25 Życie Bałtyku: Skarby Ławicy Słupskiej (17) 4:55 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Sposób na szczupaka (2) 5:20 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Z wędką przez świat - Kostaryka (29) TVP ABC 05:30 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 13 - Żółty czepek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 16 - Budowlana awanturka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Smerfy - Cyrk dla Smerfusia, odc. 92 (Circus for Baby); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:25 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Przypadki zwierzojeża - Po drugiej stronie słońca, odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Kto mnie przedrzeźnia?, odc. 17; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Nie ma jak Rosie - Ups, odc. 24 (Whoops!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 25 W ogrodzie botanicznym - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Słoniczka Emilka, odc. 2 (Emily elephant, ep. 2); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 ABC wszystko wie - odc. 29; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Domisie - Bazyli - Sobieradek odc.333; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Kurs Piracki, odc. 58 (Pirate Camp); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Smerfy - Piskusia, odc. 33 (Squeaky); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Reksio - Reksio ratownik, odc. 20; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Stacyjkowo - Ciuchcia roku, odc. 74 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 27; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 O czym one mówią - odc. 33; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Masz wiadomość! - odc. 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Ziarno - 95 urodziny św. Jana Pawła II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 25 W ogrodzie botanicznym - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 30; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Herbatka, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - Bazyli - Sobieradek odc.333; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Smerfy - Cyrk dla Smerfusia, odc. 92 (Circus for Baby); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Maks i Ruby - Dzieła sztukim, odc. 14 (Maxs work of art) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Reksio - Reksio ratownik, odc. 20; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Stacyjkowo - Ciuchcia roku, odc. 74 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 27; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 O czym one mówią - odc. 33; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - Wesoły wiatr odc. 28; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Kulisy - Okulista; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Błękitek przymierza różne okulary. Stwierdza, że patrząc przez nie świat wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Garderobę odwiedza tym razem lekarz okulista Monika Kupczyk, by przestrzec wszystkich przed niewłaściwym używaniem okularów. 15:20 Masza i niedźwiedź - Daleki krewny, odc. 15 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Podwodna wycieczka, odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 54; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 15; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Hip - Hip i Hurra - Skąd biorą się bruneci o kręconych włosach?, odc. 18; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Nie ma jak Rosie - Specjalny sklep Rosie, odc. 25 (Rosie's Swap Shop); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 27; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 O czym one mówią - odc. 33; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Mali światowcy - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Przygody słoniczki Elli - Ella gra w piłkę, odc. 2 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - Poszukiwacze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Dwaj Muszkieterowie, odc. 59 (The Two Musketeers); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Trufle dla wszystkich, odc. 34 (A mere truffle); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio detektyw, odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Emilia i wykrywacz usterek, odc. 75 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa - Jak Rumcajs uratował miejską bramę, odc. 26 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1967); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - O śpiących rycerzach w Tatrach; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 Mali światowcy - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Nasze podwórko - odc. 4 Pułapka; serial; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 29; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Smaki Czesława Miłosza - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Jak to działa - odc. 60 Autobus - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Smerfy - Platforma pełna Smerfów, odc. 93 (Float full of Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO 07:30 Królowa Bona - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Legendy Rocka - Phil Collins (Phil Collins); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Legendy Rocka - Bryan Ferry (Bryan Ferry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Buddyzm; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Mrożony peppermint (Peppermint Frappe); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Hiszpania (1967); reż.:Carlos Saura; wyk.:Geraldine Chaplin, José Luis López Vázquez, Alfredo Mayo, Emiliano Redondo; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Style życia - Design - Jaguar E - Type (La Jaguar e - type); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Żona doskonała (Potiche); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2010); reż.:Francois Ozon; wyk.:Catherine Deneuve, Gerard Depardieu, Fabrice Luchini, Karin Viard; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Krótko o PRL-u - Zaliczenie; film TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Krótko o PRL-u - Twarzą w twarz; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Hala odlotów - Twierdza Europa. Czy zaleje nas fala uchodźców? - (s. IV, odc. 20); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Andrea Bocelli - Miłość w Portofino cz. 1 (Andrea Bocelli - Love in Portofino); koncert kraj prod.Włochy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Malajkatem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Niedziela z... Wojciechem Malajkatem - Wielki Tydzień - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Wojciech Malajkat, Magdalena Warzecha, Bożena Dykiel, Beata Fudalej, Jakub Przebindowski, Cezary Pazura, Wojciech Pszoniak, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Kryzsztof Stroiński, Radosław Pazura; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Spaleni słońcem (Utomlyonnye solntsem); dramat kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA (1994); reż.:Nikita Michałkov; wyk.:Oleg Michałkov, Ingeborga Dapkunaite, Nadezhda Michałkova, Andre Oumansky, Nikita Michałkov, Wiaczesław Tichonov; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:35 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Titkowa - Dziennik pisany pod wulkanem; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Filmy Andrzeja Titkowa - Dziennik pisany pod wulkanem; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Titkow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Mad Men s. VII B - odc. 3/7 (Mad Men s. VII B) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Teraz animacje! - Anioł dziwnych przypadków (StrAngel: The Angel of the Odd); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Co Ty wiesz o religii? - Buddyzm; Wykład; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Młoda Polska - Mały Palec; film krótkometrażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 OtwARTa Scena - Soniamiki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Spaleni słońcem (Utomlyonnye solntsem); dramat kraj prod.Francja, ROSJA (1994); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Dziennik telewizyjny - 17.05.1987; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Nogi drobiowe w kwiatach odc.95 - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Lolek; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Tadej, Marcin Sępiak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 123 (seria II, odc. 75) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 123); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Były sobie odkrycia - Jutro (Etait Une Fois... Les Dcouvreurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Pierwsi Polacy w Ameryce; film dokumentalny; reż.:Eugeniusz Starky; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Poszli nasi w bój bez broni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wunderteam cudowne lata; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Bomba w torcie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Wildest Arctic - Zdumiewająca Arktyka. cz. 2. Tajga. Największy las świata (Wildest Arctic); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Koło historii - Gorlice 2015 - Wiek zabliźnił rany; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Polska (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Dwie Joasie; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1935); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Michał Znicz, Aleksander Zelwerowicz, Lucyna Szczepańska, Janina Janecka, Tadeusz Fijewski, Władysław Grabowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:15 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Ostatni cios odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:50 Powrót do przeszłości. Walia 1927 - odc. 9 (Coal House); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:35 Ex Libris - odc. 216; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 124 (seria II, odc. 76) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 124); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Były sobie odkrycia - Jutro (Etait Une Fois... Les Dcouvreurs); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Konnica (Horse Soldiers); western kraj prod.USA (1959); reż.:John Ford; wyk.:John Wayne, William Holden, Constance Towers, Judson Pratt; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Święta wojna Rosjan; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015); reż.:Barbara Włodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Ostatni cios odc. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Ja, Klaudiusz - Chwala, ale komu? 10/13 (I CLAUDIUS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Powrót do przeszłości. Walia 1927 - odc. 9 (Coal House); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:35 Dziewczęta z Nowolipek; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Barbara Sass; wyk.:Maria Ciunelis, Marta Klubowicz, Ewa Kasprzyk, Izabela Drobotowicz-Orkisz, Piotr Bajor, Krzysztof Kolberger, Iga Cembrzyńska, Jan Nowicki, Zdzisław Wardejn, Lidia Korsakówna; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Co nam w duszy gra - Cały ten film...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Sztuka życia - odc. 84 Wojciech Machnicki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (99); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - Sanktuarium w Brzesku; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 24; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - 95 urodziny św. Jana Pawła II; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10 - Raz kozie śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Regina Coeli (Anioł Pański) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:30 Notacje - Danuta Michałowska. Karol w roli byka; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Pod Tatrami - Dla JPII; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium Matki Bożej Fatimskiej na Krzeptówkach w Zakopanem; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:30 Opole 2014 - Przeżyjmy to jeszcze raz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Polonia w Komie - (731) Meksyk - Marcin; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Zdrowy smak kiszonki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Skarby prowincji - Skarby prowincji. II odc. 13; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Czytanie puszczy - Szacunek do drzewa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 KFPP Opole - '90 - Lady Pank; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.10 - Urodziny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Debata prezydencka 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Blondynka - odc. 37* (seria III, odc. 11) - Każdy ma swój krzyż - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10 - Raz kozie śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 24; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pod Tatrami - Dla JPII; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Maurycy i Hawranek odc.10 - Urodziny; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:18 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:40 Blondynka - odc. 37* (seria III, odc. 11) - Każdy ma swój krzyż; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych; STEREO, 16:9 03:40 Debata prezydencka 2015; STEREO, 16:9 05:10 Kulturalni PL - (245); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 05:40 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Strongman (248); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Rozrywka Retro - Z katowickiej szuflady - MELODIE I PIOSENKI Z MUSICALI - Orkiestra Miliana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Rozrywka Retro - Z katowickiej szuflady - Kalejdoskop z BIJELO DUGME; recital; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - odc. 98; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (11); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Humor w odcinkach - Święta wojna - Goldfish (250); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Życie to Kabaret - Dobry wieczór z Neo - Nówką - Lanie wody (2) - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Hity kabaretu - (9) Konczita i inne hity kabaretu Ani Mru Mru (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Piękniejsza Polska w Unii Europejskiej - /18/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Papa D. /1/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wiosenne grillowanie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 A la show - (21) - Bracia; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (58) - Świnia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Neo - Nówka cz. 2 (9); program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /33/ - "Wars wita was" - Wały Jagiellońskie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (11); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Papa D. /2/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Andre Rieu: Witaj w moim świecie /3/ - Koncert dla weteranów (Andre Rieu: Welcome To My World); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Papa D. /3/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hity kabaretu - Neo - Nówka; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 U Pana Boga w ogródku - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Krzysztof Dzierma, Andrzej Zaborski, Mieczysław Fiodorow, Emilian Kamiński, Wojciech Solarz, Łukasz Simlat, Jan Wieczorkowski, Ira Łaczina; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Latający Klub 2 - pas startowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (4); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Paranienormalni Tonight - felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Śpiewające fortepiany - odc. 99; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Papa D. /4/; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Tylko dla dorosłych - (odc. 17); program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:25 KabareTOP czyli kabaretowa lista przebojów - (11); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2010 (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2010 (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opolskie Kabaretony - Opole 2000 - Kabareton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Rozrywka Retro - Z katowickiej szuflady - MELODIE I PIOSENKI Z MUSICALI - Orkiestra Miliana; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Rozrywka Retro - Z katowickiej szuflady - Kalejdoskop z BIJELO DUGME; recital; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Głos Mediów; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:50 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Sąsiedzi; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Kościół z bliska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Flesz Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Reguły gry - Kontrakt socjalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:51 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:05 Nie wierzę politykom; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:31 Debata prezydencka - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Dla niesłyszących - Debata prezydencka 2015 - JM 21:30 Debata prezydencka - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO; STEREO 21:48 Debata prezydencka - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:10 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:52 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Woronicza 17; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Konfrontacje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Debata prezydencka 2015 03:55 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 04:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Godzina po godzinie - podsumowanie dnia; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12